This invention relates to an adhesive-tape cutter, particularly to one with its handle having a comfortable feeling in grasping and capable to let the handle and a trademark, words or designs formed in shape together.
A conventional adhesive-tape cutter, as shown in FIG. 1 includes a frame 10, a tape roll base 11 provided on a rear side of the frame 10 for placing an adhesive-tape roll. The adhesive tape of the tape roll winds through under a roller 12 in its front, stretches upwards and then passes through a blade base 13 and a press plate 14. In using, the adhesive tape is pressed and held by the blade of the press plate 14 to slide and glue on a cardboard box and then cut off by the blade base 13 after finishing gluing work.
The conventional adhesive-tape cutter has a handle 15 secured under the frame 10, made of plastic and formed with injection molding. Besides, the handle 15 has a plastic-foamed sleeve 16 fitted around its outer circumference in order to increase comfort in grasping. However, the sleeve 16 is made by foaming plastic of low density, so such plastic-foamed sleeve 16 will absorb water, sweat and oil and also accumulate ashes in its inner hollow space, thus, easily soiled and greatly affecting a user""s health. Besides, the plastic-foamed sleeve 16 is liable to deform and even peel off after a long-term of grasping and compressing, seriously spoiling the esthetic appearance of products.
In addition, words designs or stamps of a trademark printed on the faceplate of the frame 10 of a conventional adhesive-tape cutter are easy to be worn out and become hard to recognize due to constant use.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a handle of an adhesive-tape cutter, covered with a resilient covering so as to have a comfortable feeling of grasping. Besides, words, designs or stamps of the trademark filled with artificial rubber are embedded and protected in the engraved groove of the cover member so as to prevent them from wearing off, from fading in color and from peeling off.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a handle of an adhesive-tape cutter, having a cover member provided with combination strips preset in number formed on the bottom surface of the engraved groove. Thus, after the resilient covering injected in extends onto the combination strips and is solidified, it will press and keep them steady so as to increase stability of the cover member.